Starfire's 21st
by JujuBee11
Summary: It's still me! TeenTitansForever11! Don't worry! same story! It's Starfire's 21st birthday and stuffs about to go down. Mostly Robstar, a little BBRae, CyBee, JeriKole, and Flinx. There is minor drinking (not over the top) I think. Rated M for drinking and possible lemon(s) not sure yet. Sorry sucky summary but this is my first story. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, **

**This is my first story and I hope that you will enjoy it. There are a few notes that I would like to make regarding my story. First of all, in the story Starfire is the youngest of the titans, although I know that this not true, for the sake of the story please keep that in mind. Secondly, this takes place after **_**Trouble in Tokyo**_** and Starfire and Robin have been dating and sharing a room (and bed). Thirdly, I have shipped Cy and Bee, BB and Rae, and Jericho and Kole for sure but there maybe more couples that appear later in the story. These couples started dating after **_**Trouble in Tokyo**_**, however BB and Rae are the youngest couple and are still awkward around each other. And finally, I might have to change the rating to M for possible future lemons, and drinking, but I'm not sure, so be warned. **

**Thanks so much for reading my story! I don't know if I will continue, but if you guys like it I will, so please review!**

**-TTF11**

**P.S. I was planning on writing Cartoon Network a letter, telling them how much I and my fellow fans love the original **_**Teen Titans**_** and how much we would love if they made a sixth season. I mean **_**Teen Titans Go! **_**is just not the same. I think if we all write letters and send emails, it would persuade Cartoon Network to make more **_**Teen Titans**_**! Please consider.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I wish I did, but I don't. **

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Chapter 1**

Everyone in Titans Tower was awake, even Silkie, except for one gorgeous alien princess (a.k.a. Starfire). This princess had had a deep, dreamless sleep and was just now waking from her slumber. Starfire groggily stretched her arms, she found or didn't find the usual warm body asleep beside her. Her fingers groped around the bed, but found nothing but a box. The now wide-awake Starfire stared at the box with open emerald eyes.

Her brilliant eyes examined the box. It was wrapped in lavender paper, close to the color of her uniform, and had a bright green bow on top. Underneath the bow, she found a hand-made card from, you guessed it, her boyfriend Dick. **(BTW: Starfire and Robin call each other Kori and Dick.)**

Careful not to tear the card with her incredible alien strength, Starfire opened the card, which read in Dick's beautiful cursive:

_Dear Kori,_

_Happy Birthday! You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can't imagine what it would be like to live without you. I am so happy that you were born on this day and destiny brought us together. I love you so much. _

_ Love, _

_ Dick Grayson_

Starfire sighed in happiness and unconsciously began to float to the ceiling. "I love you too, Dick," she said to no one in particular. She then forced herself to come back down to Earth (literally) and opened the box, taking care not to rip the paper. Inside was a magnificent emerald necklace with matching earrings and a bracelet, the same shade of green as her eyes. Starfire, again, floated to the ceiling and bumped her head. "Ouch!" Reality brought her to the ground.

Starfire then began her morning rituals, and also put on her new jewelry. Today, on this happy occasion, she would be wearing a red tank top (matching her hair) and white booty shorts. Starfire decided to wear her favorite brown ankle boots and to braid her hair down the right side. She spritzed on her favorite perfume and headed off, well flew off to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

When she arrived, Starfire was met with a peculiar sight. Her friends were crowded around the table whispering about something, to immersed in what they were doing to notice her, until Cyborg who was facing the door saw her and whispered, "Shhh, guys she's here!"

*Please, please, please review! I want your input! Bad or good!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys,**

**I hope you have liked it so far. I know it seems that all of them are acting a little out of character. Sorry about that. I've decided that in the story, Starfire is now more mature and knows more and Robin is finding it easier to talk about his feelings. So if it seems like they are acting weird, that's why. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy Chapter 2. **

**-TTF11**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a Season 6 and 7 and 8 and yeah you get the point. **

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Chapter 2**

_"When she arrived, Starfire was met with a peculiar sight. Her friends were crowded around the table whispering about something, to immersed in what they were doing to notice her, until Cyborg who was facing the door saw her and whispered, 'Shhh, guys she's here!'"_

"Good morning friends! I trust your sleep was the okay."

"Good morning Kori. I see you got your present," said Robin, recognizing her jewelry.

"Yes, they are quite lovely. Are they not?"

Robin was not listening, however. He was too busy staring at her simple, but beautiful outfit. _Oh God, she's pretty without even trying. _

"Dick? Are you the okay?"

"What?" Cyborg and Beast Boy snickered in the background. "Oh yeah. I'm fine." Robin wiped the drool off his chin. Raven just rolled her eyes. "Uhh, what was the question?"

Starfire who was used to Robin's antics by now giggled and repeated her question.

"Oh, yes, they are lovely." _Stupid, stupid, stupid! You should have used the "not as pretty as you" line! _Robin mentally punched himself in the face.

"Ahem. Starfire, after breakfast, would you like to go to the mall with me?" Raven said, painfully.

"OH GLORIOUS! I think the phrase is: this day keeps getting the better and better!" Raven inwardly groaned at Starfire's reply.

"Great. While we are gone, you guys should 'bake the pie'."

"We are having pie?" Starfire questioned.

_God, I knew Beast Boy shouldn't have come up with the signals! How am I supposed to explain this one? _"No, Kori. Raven misspoke. She meant bake the pizza pie because we are having pizza for lunch," replied Robin, shooting a menacingly glare at Beast Boy.

"Oh, what kind of pizza? Will it have pickles and mustard? Will you save me a slice?"

"No, it's not a kind you would like and Cyborg's really hungry so there won't be any left!" _Smooth. _

"But I just ate!" said Cyborg innocently.

"Ah, shouldn't you guys get going? The mall closes in 8 hours. You don't want to waste any time!" Robin hurriedly tried to cover up Cyborg's mistake.

"Thanks." Raven shot Robin a death glare as he pushed them out the door.

Starfire and Raven stumbled out the door, which slammed behind them.

"How are we to pay for anything? I did not bring my money." Starfire asked still oblivious to her friends' peculiar behavior.

"Don't worry. I swiped Robin's credit card. We can buy whatever we want." Raven sinisterly grinned.

*Please, please, please review! I want your input! Bad or good!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys!**

**So I got a few announcements: First is that I changed my pen name to JujuBee11 because I thought that TeenTitansForever11 was not very original and memorable so from now on call me JujuBee11, JujuBee, or just Juju. (The Bee part has nothing to do with BumbleBee.)**

**Second: I'm so excited because I got my first review *insert celebratory noise* thanks to Miss Geek! To celebrate this momentous occasion, I decided to give a shout out to Miss Geek in my story, so keep an eye out! **

**But seriously, thank you so much for reviewing! It makes me so happy to know that someone likes my writing enough to tell me how much he or she does. So this chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer! **

**You guys are awesome!**

**-JB11**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Chapter 3**

_"How are we to pay for anything? I did not bring my money." Starfire asked still oblivious to her friends' peculiar behavior. _

_"Don't worry. I swiped Robin's credit card. We can buy whatever we want." Raven sinisterly grinned._

When the unlikely pair arrived at the "mall of shopping," Starfire squealed with excitement. "The mall of shopping is even more glorious than I remember!"

"Starfire, we were just here, less than 48 hours ago."

"Yes, but Miss Geek's Boutique wasn't open the ago!"

"Oh joy. Now we have a new place to spend endless hours in. Yippee." Raven was regretting being a part of Operation Cake.

Starfire giggled as she grabbed the cloaked sorceress and ran, well, flew into Miss Geek's Boutique. **(There you go Miss Geek! Thanks for reviewing!)** It seemed to have come from Starfire's dreams…and Raven's nightmares. The place was full of pinks and purples, frilly clothes, and girly outfits. There even were bunnies painted in the changing rooms, which scared Raven more than the clothes. **(I'm not saying you are girly Miss Geek. This is just to make the story more interesting, so no offense.) **

"So what made you decide to accompany me to the mall of shopping, friend Raven?"

_Oh shoot. I was wondering if she was going to ask that. _"Uh, well, you know. Want to look good for Beast Boy." Raven cringed. _What did I just get myself into?! _

"Oooo, are you an Beast Boy getting the serious?" Wide-eyed Starfire questioned. "Do we need to have 'the talk' as Robin called it?"

**Meanwhile at Cake Bake:**

"This is green, not pink! I ordered pink!"

**At the Mall: **

"Oh no! God no! It's not like that! I'm just taking more care of my appearance, that's all."

Starfire was not listening, however, because she was busy dragging Raven to the other side of the mall.

"So what are we doing… oh no. I am not going in there!"

"But Raaaven!" pouted Starfire, scrunching her face into her famous puppy dog pout.

_Don't look into her eyes! Don't look into her eyes! _"Fine." Raven sighed.

"Yay!" Starfire skipped into Victoria Secret.

**Meanwhile at Party Barn:**

"No, I don't think she would want a dragon. How about a hydra?"

"Hey Cy! It's us!"

**At the Mall:**

The girls were laden down with all their bags, well, all of Starfire's bags. "Okay, now it's my turn to choose a shop. How about this one? I need a new dress anyway."

"I would enjoy a new dress, also!"

"Then it is settled. We'll go to All Dress."

After hours of searching, Starfire had already picked out 7 new dresses while Raven hadn't found even one.

"How about this one?"

"It's actually, not bad."

**And at Party Barn:**

"Do you think she would like herself or a Robin?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys,**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to write this. My brother was hogging the computer all day yesterday and I had to get up early enough to grab the computer this morning. **

**I want to thank you guys for the reviews I've been getting. I really appreciate it! Keep it up, please!**

**-JB11**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Chapter 4**

_"How about this one?" _

_"It's actually, not bad." _

**_At the Party Barn:_**

_"Do you think she would like herself or a Robin?" _

"Well, she already has Robin, so probably herself."

"Are we even going to use this? They're kinda meant for little kids."

"I don't know, dude. But this is Starfire we're talking about, so yes."

**In the Mall Bathrooms:**

"Robin, it's Raven. Are you guys ready yet?"

"Nope. The baker messed up our order and they are fixing it now. Beast Boy and Cyborg should be picking up decorations."

"How much longer?"

"If we're lucky? About 2 hours."

"When do the guests arrive?"

"One and a half."

"Ask them to help with decorations. I'll stall her and get her to wear something nice."

"Ok. See you soon." _Click. _

Raven walked out of the bathroom wearing her new, perfect fitting dress. It was a strapless piece; the top portion was a plain white. The skirt, however, was dark blue (lighter than her cloak) with silver feathers sequenced on it. In the front, the skirt started just above her knees and in the back, it ended about mid-calf. Raven was wearing the new leather boots she had picked up, short ones with an inch heel. To top it off, she had styled her hair in a short, messy braid down the side. She was also wearing silver feather stud earrings and a matching necklace. Raven stood before Starfire, modeling her dress. "Do you like it?"

"Yes! It is absolutely wonderful!"

"Ok, now it's your turn. And after that do you want to go to that new restaurant downtown? We can wear our new dresses there."

"That would be delightful!"

Raven pulled out her communicator. "Robin? It's Raven again. How is everything?"

"Fine. We are starting to put the decorations up, now."

"Ok. I convinced her to put one of her new dresses on because 'we are going to the new restaurant'."

"How long until you get here?"

"She just went to change, so probably in an hour."

"Ok, perfect. The guest will be arriving in 45 minutes."

"Later." _Click. _

Not surprisingly, Raven waited for Starfire for 45 minutes. Which gave Raven enough time to read part of one of the new books she had bought.

"How do I look?"

"Great."

Starfire was wearing an almost matching dress as Raven's, except Starfire's was dark pink and had silver stars instead of feathers. Her shoes, on the other hand, were dark pink ballet flats. She had even put on make-up.

"Now it's your turn."

"For what?"

"Make-up."

"Oh no."

**Back at the Tower:**

"Nah, her head should go here in the middle."

"No, over here by the TV."

"Fine. We'll just ask Robin."

"If you guys keep asking for my advice, we will never get these decorations up in time. And why did you even pick up a piñata?"

"I told you we shouldn't have gotten it."

"Whatever, dude. Just put it in her room then."

**In the Mall Bathrooms:**

"There. You are all the done."

"I actually look, pretty."

Starfire had used as little make-up as possible on Raven, but enough to frame her natural face.

"Now we shall go to the restaurant of new!"

"Actually Star, I just checked and it doesn't open for another week. We should just head back to the Tower."

"All the right. And there we can do the cake and the presents?"

"Yes."

"Oh good. I was worried that my friends had forgotten my day of birth."

"Don't worry. We didn't forget."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys,**

**Warning!: This is where it gets a little explicit. There is drinking in this chapter, making out, touching, and some dirty dancing. Here is a little information on the drinking: Starfire can't get drunk (she's an alien), Raven can (but it takes a lot since she is half demon), and everyone else can. Also, Terra is back and she still has a thing for Beast Boy (she doesn't know he and Raven are a thing.) And by the way, I hate Terra and Aqualad. I don't know why but they annoy the crap out of me. **

**I know I've said this before but thanks for all the reviews! You don't know how much I appreciate them! Please enjoy and review! **

**- JB11**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Chapter 5**

_"Oh good. I was worried that my friends had forgotten my day of birth."_

_"Don't worry. We didn't forget." _

As Raven and Starfire neared the tower, they noticed that a lot of cars had been parked on the streets.

"Why are all these vehicles parked on the streets?" Starfire wondered aloud.

"I don't know." But Raven really did know. These cars belonged to Titans.

**At the Tower:**

Cyborg was scanning the security cameras when he spotted two objects flying towards the tower. "They're on their way. Everybody hide!"

Jericho, Kole, Aqualad, Terra, and Speedy hid behind the couch. Más and Menos zoomed behind the TV with Wonder Girl. BumbleBee shrank down and hid on the side table's lamp. Gnarrk and Cyborg hid in the kitchen with Robin after he had turned off the lights.

After about ten minutes, they heard the ding of the elevator. All at once, the heroes jumped out of their hiding places and yelled, "Happy Birthday, Starfire!" Who squealed and dropped all of the bags she was carrying.

"This is a party of surprise, right?"

"Yes it is. We threw this for you, right guys?" Robin addressed Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Cyborg was the only one who replied. Beast Boy couldn't because his mouth was occupied. When Raven had stepped through the elevator door, his jaw dropped at the sight of her in the stunning dress. **(Thanks Lunar Silver.) **"Gnu ung." He finally said.

Starfire giggled and elbowed Raven. Raven fell over; Starfire really didn't know her own strength. "Let the party of surprise begin!"

Speedy, who was always the life of the party, cracked open two bottles of beer and gave one to Robin. "No thanks. I don't drink."

"Suit yourself." And gave the drink to Cyborg instead.

Raven went to the kitchen and returned with three margaritas, one for her and the others were for Starfire and BumbleBee. Terra, always the tomboy, had a beer in her hand. Jericho and Kole were sipping sparkling wine and talking on the couch. **(Kole was, Jericho used sign language.) **Wonder Girl was dancing with Aqualad, both of whom had a drink nearby. Gnarrk was still in the kitchen, scarfing down food. Cy was putting together a playlist at the computer and BumbleBee headed over to help him. Más and Menos, who were too young to drink, were both downing Dr. Pepper's and were busy playing video games in the gaming room.

Starfire and Raven talked quietly about how Raven and the boys, sorry correction, "men" had put together the party. Beast Boy sauntered up and said to Raven, "Guwokpraty."

"I'm sorry. I don't understand idiot." She replied in a joking tone.

"I said; you look pretty." He blushed.

"Thank you." Both of who were now blushing.

"Would you…" Beast Boy began to ask, but never finished because at that very moment Terra, who had had one to many, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the center of the room and started grinding against him. Raven stiffened and mumbled something about Advil and went into the kitchen. Beast Boy stiffened and was too shocked to move.

Aqualad went into the kitchen to get Raven and brought her over to the couch, where he started humping her on the spot. Raven just sat there, surprised.

Cyborg and BumbleBee who were supposed to be putting together a playlist were instead making out against the wall. Cyborg had one hand on BumbleBee's butt; the other was in her shirt. BumbleBee had her legs wrapped around Cyborg's waist and was slowly circling her hips against his, both of her hands on his neck, trying to shove herself farther down Cyborg's throat.

Robin started making his way towards Starfire, when he caught sight of Speedy talking with her. Robin noticed that his gaze was a little too low and when Starfire turned around Speedy was looking at her butt. Enraged, Robin started walking faster towards them. Then Speedy wrapped his arm around Starfire's waist and pulled her in for a kiss on the mouth. Speedy's hands started moving lower and lower down her back. Starfire tried to pull away, but his grip was too tight. Starfire was afraid to hurt him and didn't want to use her alien strength to break away. Robin stopped in his tracks. It was like Tokyo all over again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry this took so long. I've been in a kind of writer's block, but I couldn't let you guys down. So I apologize in advance if this chapter is bad. Thanks for all your support though! **

**This chapter will have drunk heroes and explicit content. **

**I know I say this every chapter, but I really appreciate all the reviews! It's so helpful getting feedback from you guys. **

**Again, sorry if this chapter sucks. **

**-JB11**

**P.S. I just realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer in the past three chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. **

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Chapter 6**

_Robin started making his way towards Starfire, when he caught sight of Speedy talking with her. Robin noticed that his gaze was a little too low and when Starfire turned around Speedy was looking at her butt. Enraged, Robin started walking faster towards them. Then Speedy wrapped his arm around Starfire's waist and pulled her in for a kiss on the mouth. Speedy's hands started moving lower and lower down her back. Starfire tried to pull away, but his grip was too tight. Starfire was afraid to hurt him and didn't want to use her alien strength to break away. Robin stopped in his tracks. It was like Tokyo all over again. _

Finally, Starfire summed up enough of her alien strength to startle Speedy and not hurt him and slapped him across the face. Speedy let go of her waist and clapped a hand to his mouth. "Ow. What was that for?"

"Oh, you know what I did that for. You kissed me!"

"So?"

"So, I do not like you in that way."

"Fine. Your loss."

Then, Kid Flash and Jinx stepped out of the elevator and approached the flustered Starfire. "Sorry, we're late, Twinkle. We got hung up on a bad guy on the way here." Kid Flash explained. "Looks like the party is already in full swing. See you on the dance floor." He yelled, grabbing Jinx by the wrist causing her to yelp, and dragged her to the center of the room.

Robin, who finally made his way over to Starfire (I mean seriously, it took like three days), questioned her on how she was feeling. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? I won't let him hurt you again!"

"Do not worry, boyfriend Dick. He did not harm me. However, I fear that I may have hurt Speedy."

"Well, good riddance to him. I hope you did hurt him!"

"Dick! That was not a very nice thing to say! He did not know what he was doing for he has had the too much."

"Well, I did not enjoy the sight of him touching you!" Robin said, trying to justify his reply.

"The only person I enjoy touching me is you." Starfire said seductively. She ran her hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck.

"Ohhh um heh." Robin blushed and wrapped Starfire in a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy had finally snapped out of his reverie when Terra started taking off her clothes. "Um, what are you doing?!"

Terra, who was currently pressing her 'junk' into Beast Boy, replied, "What's wrong, Beast Boy? Don't you want this?"

"No. No I don't!" He said, shoving her out of the way.

Raven had also recently pushed Aqualad off of her, who was now clad only in his underwear. The two partially dressed heroes, spotted each other and were 'turned on.' Terra and Aqualad pounced on each other and knocked all of the items off the coffee table in the process.

"Well, that was disturbing. I think I'm going to go to my room."

"Don't leave me out here with her!" Beast Boy yelled, running after Raven.

Cyborg and BumbleBee were still go at it, and only after BumbleBee suggested they go somewhere more private, did they attempt to make it to Cyborg's room, but only made it as far as the elevator.

Gnarrk had passed out in the kitchen about an hour ago after eating too much.

Jericho and Kole had taken a break from talking to share a sweet kiss. And then fell asleep in each other's arms.

Speedy had finally found someone to go at it with, Wonder Girl. They were busy making out in the corner, bumping and grinding against one another. It looked like there were going to do it right there and then, until Wonder Girl dragged Speedy into the closet were moans and screams could be heard coming from there periodically. It's safe to say that the Titan's Tower was getting pretty heated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, **

**I am so sorry this took so long. I've been reading up on other lemons to make this a good one for all the fans of this story. I am truly so sorry this took forever and I know how you guys must've felt waiting for this chapter! **

**As mentioned before, there will be a lemon in this chapter. Please don't hate if it is terrible. I've been reading other lemons to get a good feel of what is expected and liked. I have decided to make it less "explicit" just because this is my first lemon and I don't want to go overboard. I want it to be sweeter and I want it to show the love that Robin and Starfire share. Also, you may wonder how all of this has come from a 14-year-old girl and I don't want to make your image of me worse. **

**This chapter is mostly RobStar with a little BBRae (all the emotions in the tower are getting to RaeRae's head.) This is the last chapter. (Sadly) But I will have new stories coming soon!**

**Again, I apologize that this took so long. I've had a lot going on, softball tryouts, injuries (I broke my toe and I need crutches), and visitors. **

**Thanks for your patience! **

**-JB11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. **

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Chapter 7**

**Warning: As I said before, there is a lemon in this chapter, please if you are under the age of 14 read only the chapters I have marked with a J. **

_J Speedy had finally found someone to go at it with, Wonder Girl. They were busy making out in the corner, bumping and grinding against one another. It looked like there were going to do it right there and then, until Wonder Girl dragged Speedy into the closet were moans and screams could be heard coming from there periodically. It's safe to say that the Titan's Tower was getting pretty heated. _

J "Come on. This party is the drag." Starfire said, pulling Robin behind as she headed towards the elevator. The doors slid open and the couple had an open view of BumbleBee clad only in her underwear, pressed up against the wall by Cyborg.

J "C'mon. The elevator is occupied." Robin whispered into Starfire's ear, sending shivers down her spine. The two opted for the stairs instead.

After they had made it to their room, Robin pushed Starfire up against the wall and into a passionate kiss. The kiss soon turned into something more. Soon after, Robin took off Starfire's dress and Starfire removed Robin's shirt and pants. Robin unceremoniously dumped himself and Starfire on the bed and started to fumble with her strapless bra. Finely opting to just rip it off of her. To Robin, the breathless Starfire lying there was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. "Kori, your beautiful." He breathed.

**Meanwhile in Raven's Room: **

J "Ugh, the pleasure and the lust in this tower are overwhelming. It's so powerful, I'm even feeling things." Raven moaned, realizing that Robin and Starfire had to be going at because the emotions had surged.

J "I can help you with these feelings…" Beast Boy started. No matter how much he liked it, he would never say how turned on he got from just seeing Raven lying on her bed in a dress.

J "No." Raven said, cutting him off.

J Beast Boy sighed, he knew that it would've been a long shot anyway. He laid down next to her.

J Raven could feel Beast Boy's lust rolling off of him and was slightly turned on. But not until Lust took control did she act on it. Raven blinked and suddenly she was on top off Beast Boy kissing him, feeling every inch of his mouth with her tongue.

J Suddenly, Raven took control of her body again, saying, "Sorry, something must have happened in Robin and Starfire's room and Lust wanted in on it too."

J Beast Boy still a little shocked and disappointed, but decided to remain quite.

**Back in Robin and Starfire's room: **

Robin had finely ridden Starfire of all her clothes and began using his tongue and hands to pleasure her.

"Rrrrichard!" Starfire purred. It was the sweetest sound that Robin had ever heard. Starfire let out another pleasure sigh. They were only doing foreplay and already she could feel the pressure building behind her stomach. _Dick really knows how to treat a girl. _Starfire thought. _But now it is my turn. _

Using her alien strength, Starfire flipped them over, so that she was on top. Then she began to trace her fingers in light circles on his toned chest, slowly moving down. While tracing circles on his abs, she used her feet to slide off Robin's boxers. Robin moaned when Starfire started pleasuring him with her mouth. _Oh man, _Robin thought. _Where'd she learn that? _Robin thought that he didn't want to know, but really this was just Starfire's Tamaranean instinct kicking in.

Robin then flipped both of them over so that he was once again on top. Preparing to enter her, Robin said, "Now this may hurt a bit, baby."

"Robin," Starfire said. "Tamaraneans are a strong people. It will not hurt me."

Robin eased into her, drawing a gasp of surprise from Starfire at the feeling of him in her body. Robin, thinking the gasp was a gasp of pain, stopped moving. Starfire confused, and a little tired of his pace, flipped them over once again so she was on top. Starfire and Robin both moaned, when she started to ride him.

When it was over, when they had both climaxed, Robin whispered, "I love you, Koriand'r."

"I love you, Richard Grayson." And the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

**In Raven's Room: **

J Raven had felt a large surge of pleasure as Robin and Starfire climaxed together. This surge put her over the edge, and Beast Boy and Raven's mindless chit chat turned into something more.

J That night, whispered "I love you's" could be heard throughout the tower.

**The End**

**OMG! Thank you sooooo much for reading this story you guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to publish Chapter 7. **

**Coming Soon to A Fan Fiction Website Near You: "Tea Stain" (Hehe if you get my movie commercial reference, your awesome! Sorry. Just had to put that in there.) But anyway, I plan to write a one-shot about Beast Boy and Raven, similar to my one-shot "Starfire Ties Her Shoes." So please read! **

**I will take also a few story suggestions, which you can post in a review on this story, any of my other stories, or preferably on a new 'story' I'm going to have called "Ask JB11" where you guys ask me questions in reviews and I will answer them in the story. However, I will not answer any inappropriate questions or any that give away any information about me. **

**Thanks again, guys, for your support! Love ya all!**

**-JB11**


End file.
